Deja Tu Ventana Abierta Esta Noche
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: "Es como un muerto en vida" dicen en la escuela entre risas sus compañeros, "Es preocupante su comportamiento" corroboran los profesores, "sus comportamientos antisociales y depresivos podrían afectar a sus compañeros" argumenta la psiquiatra. A Bella nada de esto le importa en realidad, pero ¿Que pasará cuando Edward descubra que se siente atraído sexualmente por ella? AU OoC


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo únicamente los he tomado para dar un giro a la trama en un Universo Alterno

(Favor de revisar Nota de autor al final)

* * *

Deja Tu Ventana Abierta Esta Noche

.

Pasaba de las 6:30 am, el sol aún no salía por completo, una enorme oscuridad caía sobre el pequeño y lluvioso pueblo de Forks. Un sitio donde la moral y el buen comportamiento son el pan de cada día. Todos son falsos, todo es aparentemente perfecto y todo el mundo te sonríe al llegar a algún lugar.

Para Bella Swan la hija del _Sheriff_ del lugar, la _marginada_, sólo porque su caprichosa y nada inteligente madre decidió un día que se había cansado de ser sólo la esposa del jefe de policía Swan, decidió simplemente hacer sus maletas e irse, dejando no sólo a su desdichado esposo, quien no es para nada afectivo y en general es un hombre de pocas palabras; sino que además dejó a su pequeña hija Isabella de tan sólo tres años de edad sin detenerse un segundo a pensar en el destino marginal que le esperaba a una pequeña niña al cargo de un hombre en un lugar tan prejuicioso.

Aun así Isabella o _Bella_ como solía decirle su abuela y que a ella particularmente le gustaba, ha crecido bastante bien sin su madre, si podemos considerar bien a una persona con un aparente aplanamiento emocional, poco interés en cualquier cosa que no sean sus libros de literatura antigua y una creciente aberración por la deprimente lluvia. Tenía una buena estatura, pero era un poco delgada, su piel era de un color tan blanco que a veces incluso sentía como si brillara, el pelo largo por la cintura bastante enmarañado y de color café al igual que sus ojos. Usaba gafas de pasta gruesa que sostenían su pequeña nariz respingada. Era en general una chica linda, pero que no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por su arreglo personal.

"Es como un muerto en vida" dicen en la escuela entre risas sus compañeros, "Es preocupante su comportamiento" corroboran los profesores, "sus comportamientos antisociales y depresivos podrían afectar a sus compañeros, mejor que tome una píldora de Lithium antes de cada comida" argumenta la psiquiatra que la atendió en Seattle.

Para Bella todo esto es una real estupidez, a ella no le importa encajar en ese estúpido lugar, ella no es como todos esos niñatos tontos que en casa no rompen un plato pero a la vuelta de la esquina están bebiendo alcohol, fumando marihuana, consumiendo éxtasis y quien sabe que tantas drogas más.

Finalmente son las siete de la mañana, el bufido de la cafetera saca a Bella de su ensimismamiento y aún con el ceño fruncido prepara café para ella y para su padre.

En el piso de arriba se escuchan los pasos arrastrados de Charlie Swan, una vez más llegó pasadas doce de la madrugada, una vez más Bella tuvo que bajar a apagar la televisión y despertarlo del sillón para que se fuera a su cuarto, una vez más no se dio cuenta de que mientras ella hacía todo eso un chico se deslizaba por la puerta hacía la calle desde la habitación de ella.

Sirvió el café y los pastes favoritos de Charlie, los dejó en la mesa y se fue antes de que su padre bajara las escaleras y quisiera desearle un buen día, pues ella no podía evitar sentir que era con sarcasmo que lo decía, aun cuando el aplanamiento emocional parecía ser herencia suya.

Su vieja camioneta de color naranja chirreaba con cada movimiento que hacía sobre la acera mojada, para ella era imposible llegar a la escuela sin que varias cabezas entre risas se giraran a verla, pero a ella le daba igual, nunca se detenía a mirar a ningún idiota que se aguantaba la risa o que abiertamente la señalaba y hacia chistes al respecto. Esa camioneta se la había regalado Charlie al cumplir diecisiete años, nunca se la pidió pero tampoco le puso peros, ella sólo pensó en lo cómodo que sería no tener que esperar el colectivo bajo la lluvia nunca más.

Finalmente entró al caldeado interior de la escuela, donde las risas y los juegos se hacían presentes en los pasillos como cada mañana.

Ella simplemente se fue arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a su salón de clases, se sentó lo más alejada posible de la ventana y se puso los audífonos para poder ignorar al resto de sus compañeros que comenzaban a entrar al salón también, que además traían con ellos las risas y el ruido; debido a ello, Bella simplemente recargó el rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados en la paleta de su silla y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su música.

– ¿No huele como a rata muerta?

Bella escuchó entre sueños y por encima del sonido de la música, esas palabras cargadas de burla y las risas que siguieron a la pregunta de Jessica Stanley.

Jessica era una chica muy poco inteligente pero con el cuerpo que toda chica a los dieciocho años quisiera tener. Para continuar con el cliché era porrista, en un grupo donde "las actividades al aire libre" simplemente se trataban de mostrar todo cuanto le fuera posible de piel en los escasos días sin lluvias, le encantaba ver a los hombres devorándola con la mirada y aunque se la pasaba provocando a todo el mundo y alardeaba de gran conocimiento sexual, realmente era sólo una mosca muerta, una mosca muerta que usaba el sexo como respuesta a todo.

– Tienes razón Jess – dijo su inseparable e igualmente hueca amiga Lauren – creo que viene del aura oscura de la reina de las tinieblas.

Más risas se escucharon y Bella finalmente levantó la mirada hacía ellas con verdaderas ganas de clavarles un lápiz en la frente a cada una.

– Ed – Dijo Jessica hablándole a su novio a quien abrazaba con fuerza, lucía como si estuviera marcando territorio con ese abrazo –, ¿Acaso no crees que hoy luce especialmente molesta nuestra amiga Bella?

Edward que abrazaba a Jessica y que en especial presionaba con fuerza el trasero de ella contra su pelvis, salió de su ensimismamiento y riendo también le contestó:

– Seguro que algún día de estos nos lanza un hechizo para dejarnos calvos a todos.

El grupo rió aún con más ganas y Bella únicamente alzó la ceja y las comisuras de sus labios hicieron una mueca burlesca mientras miraba fijamente a Edward, este sin ser lo suficientemente capaz de sostener su mirada la desvió al lado opuesto del salón.

Edward Cullen fue desde siempre el vecino de Bella, hasta que recientemente su padre compró una casa enorme a las afueras de la ciudad gracias a la herencia que les dejó al fallecer el abuelo de este.

Pero antes de eso Edward y Bella se encontraban casi todas las mañanas al salir de casa para ir a la escuela e incluso durante la preparatoria esperaban en un silencio incomodo hasta que el camión escolar llegaba por ellos en la misma esquina. Nunca se dijeron gran cosa y el ambiente era en extremo tenso la mayor parte de las veces.

Eso fue así hasta el verano pasado, poco antes de que los Cullen finalmente se mudaran a su nueva gran casa. Los padres de Edward invitaron a Charlie y a Bella a cenar en su casa como signo de despedida y agradecimiento por durante tantos años no haber tenido ningún problema con ellos.

– Creo yo que el hechizo lo está haciendo ahora – dijo Tyler, el novio de Lauren que seguía observando a Bella –, mira nada más que cara ha puesto.

–Tienes razón, deberíamos comenzar a rezar ¿no creen? – replicó Jessica mientras acariciaba los brazos de Edward y este que ya no se reía observaba la situación por la comisura de los ojos.

Ese día Bella se había puesto un vestido de flores que Charlie le consiguió especialmente para la ocasión. No es que para Bella significara algo en realidad cenar con una de las personas más fastidiosas de su clase, pues desde que los Cullen dieron un coche a Edward y este comenzó a salir con Jessica, era la misma estupidez cada mañana.

Sin embargo Bella no quiso discutir a Charlie y simplemente se vistió para la ocasión, su normalmente desgreñado cabello castaño estaba sostenido en un moño y había puesto un poco de color en sus ojos y en sus labios.

Se vio varias veces frente al espejo sin poder reconocer a la persona que estaba allí, con las mangas a tres cuartos del vestido su pálida piel parecía deslumbrar más de lo normal y sus piernas que estaban descubiertas desde poco arriba de las rodillas con ese vestido de faldilla con vuelo hacía que resaltaran sus delgadas piernas.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, la hermana mayor de Edward, Rosalie a penas y pudo reconocerla, ella estudiaba ya la universidad y únicamente había acudido a casa de sus padres a dar la despedida a la casa donde ella y su hermano habían crecido.

– Bella – había exclamado con asombro e incredulidad –, de saber que eras así de hermosa jamás habría permitido que mi hermano se mudará de aquí sin antes haber conseguido una cita contigo.

Ella no respondió nada, sólo sonrió ligeramente y siguió a Esme Cullen la madre de Edward que la tomó del brazo y la llevó consigo hacia el comedor.

Bella nunca había tenido sentimientos románticos por Edward Cullen, sin embargo desde muy niña no podía evitar observarlo fijamente, sus pestañas rizadas y ese cabello que en la luz tenía destellos cobrizos, sus pobladas cejas y sus brazos delgados eran sumamente atrayentes para ella. Con todo y esto agradecía que él no se encontrara allí todavía.

No fue sino hasta casi el final de la cena que el coche de este se escuchó llegar, Bella que hasta ese momento se había sentido bastante cómoda apenas hablando con monosílabos y dedicándose a comer sin mucho interés por la conversación que tenía lugar respecto a la nueva casa de los Cullen, en ese momento su cuerpo entero se tensó y se dio cuenta de que no podría comer más ya que ahora tenía la boca seca.

La señora Cullen se excusó con ellos, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a recibir a su hijo en la entrada de la casa. Por más que quiso ser discreta, los regaños entre dientes que hizo a su hijo se escucharon perfectamente en el repentinamente silencioso comedor.

Aparecieron por la puerta del comedor, luego de unos minutos donde los susurros terminaron en gritos de ambos, y ella como si nada se dirigió a la cocina mientras que él ocupo el sitio a lado de Bella en la mesa.

Su rostro reflejaba molestia, era obvio después de discutir con su madre, pero había algo más que ella no supo detectar con claridad.

Una vez que el enojo se fue de su rostro, Bella notó como el reparaba en ella por primera vez y hasta podría jurar que por un momento él se quedó boquiabierto. En su fuero interno la chica no hizo más que burlarse de semejante reacción de él.

– ¿Qué tal Isabella? – fue lo que él dijo con una voz titubeante y ella no pudo evitar un ligero bufido de burla.

– Hola Edward – respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que hasta ahora nunca había notado eran de un intenso color miel y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, por lo que de inmediato desvió la mirada al igual que él.

Después de eso la cena transcurrió sin más novedades, hasta que al final cuando el postre iba a servirse, Bella intentó ayudar a la señora Cullen con este, pero al mismo tiempo Edward intentó ayudarla a ella y parte del caramelo que cubría el pastel terminó en el vestido de ella, particularmente en el escote del vestido, que era un tanto pronunciado y que además realzaba perfectamente los senos de la chica.

Edward en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar, un rubor se apropió de sus mejillas y sólo consiguió tomar el pastel y disculparse ante Bella con los ojos fijos en el piso.

– ¡Serás idiota Edward! – reclamó Rosalie quitándole el pastel del vestido a Bella con una servilleta.

Los ojos de Edward parecieron salirse de sus cuencas ante tal escena.

– No seas entrometida Rose – dijo de inmediato mientras ponía el pastel en manos de su hermana – estas avergonzando a Isabella, porque no mejor te llevas el pastel, yo le mostraré donde queda el baño para que pueda limpiarse por sí misma.

Su hermana a regañadientes tomó el pastel y le entregó la servilleta a Bella.

– No es necesario que lo hagas – le contestó en tono desafiante a Edward mientras caminaban en dirección al baño – después de todo nuestras casas son idénticas.

– No es como si te estuviera haciendo un favor – replicó él – yo fui quien te ensució y debo disculparme.

Ella rio con ganas y el la miró como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loca.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó él

Ella sin dejar de reír contestó.

– Debe ser una broma, cada día en la escuela me molestas, pero el día de hoy uso un vestido y ¿Me he convertido en una dama?

El rostro de Edward se sonrojó y ella se rió con más ganas.

– Puedo encontrar el baño perfectamente yo sola.

Ella insistió pero Edward no la escuchó e incluso se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del baño al llegar allí.

– Eres un sujeto muy molesto Edward Cullen.

Tras decir esto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Edward no sabía muy bien que le estaba ocurriendo o porque de repente los pantalones habían comenzado a apretarle en la zona de la entrepierna, no tenía sentido alguno que Isabella lo excitara sólo porque estaba usando un estúpido vestido entallado.

De cualquier forma se mantuvo firme afuera del baño esperando a que ella saliera, sin terminar de entender qué diablos podía tener esa chica para excitarlo tanto y que si era sincero consigo mismo no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Antes cuando eran chicos, siempre que la veía esperando el camión escolar no podía evitar observarla, no era una chica muy femenina en su arreglo, pero aún con todo eso su figura y su rostro tenían algo que le atraían. Pero era una estupidez y él lo sabía, pensar en ella de esa forma, él tenía novia aun cuando fuera una chica estúpida que probablemente lo había engañado varias veces.

Bella finalmente abrió la puerta del baño y se sorprendió de ver a Edward aun allí esperándola.

– Te dije que no era necesario que estuvieras...

– A la mierda – dijo Edward interrumpiéndola y con decisión se acercó a ella, la tomó con una mano de la nuca y con la otra de la cintura y la besó con fiereza.

Las piernas de Bella temblaban, nunca nadie la había besado, nunca creyó que Edward sería quien lo hiciera por primera vez, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, ya que sólo era consciente de los labios de él moviéndose con fiereza contra los suyos. Luego su mano bajó de su cintura hacia su trasero, mientras ella tenía las suyas en el pecho de él sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Sentía como si su cuerpo ardiera en fuego y deseaba con desesperación que él extinguiera ese fuego abrazador que se había apoderado de ella.

Finalmente un ruido proveniente del comedor los hizo regresar a la realidad y sin decir nada ella se escabulló de sus brazos y regresó al comedor.

Durante el resto de la velada Edward no pudo sacar de su cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía si quiera voltear a verla y ella tampoco lo veía, creía que de ser más larga la reunión sus padres terminarían sospechando algo, pero no podía por más que trataba de no pensar en cómo se sentiría el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella entre sus brazos.

Finalmente la cena llegó a su fin, Isabella y su padre se despidieron de los Cullen, Edward no sabía qué hacer, por lo que sólo se acercó para besar en la mejilla a Isabella en señal de despedida, pero ella además lo abrazó y le dijo muy quedamente al oído:

– Mi habitación es la que da al patio trasero, ven después de las dos de la madrugada y por cierto es sólo Bella.

Los ojos de Edward nuevamente parecieron estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas cuando Bella rompió el abrazo y se alejó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Ella era consciente de lo que había ocasionado en Edward esa noche y por supuesto él apareció en su ventana, no importándole que se encontrara en el segundo piso, no importándole que su padre fuera el jefe de policía y que estuviera durmiendo a escasos metros de allí.

Esa noche Bella por primera vez se sintió realmente viva, sintió piel con piel el calor de ser humano.

– De seguro nadie se ha atrevido a tocarla – dijo Jessica y haciéndola regresar al presente – ¿se imaginan lo frígida que debe ser en la cama?

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tú novio? Pensó ella sin ocultar una sonrisa altanera y viendo en dirección a Edward. Ella percibió esa misma sonrisa en los labios de él, pero aún continuaba viendo en otra dirección.

Después de esa primera noche juntos Edward iba casi todos los días a casa de Bella después de medianoche cuando ya todos en su casa estaban dormidos, aparcaba su auto lejos de casa de ella para que el jefe Swan no sospechara nada, entraba por la ventana abierta del cuarto de ella y sin más tenían sexo, sin cuestionarse sobre nada, sin reclamos, a penas y sin palabras disfrutaban el uno del otro al máximo. Luego, cuando Bella bajaba a apagar la televisión y a despertar a su padre para que se fuese a su cuarto a dormir, Edward se escapaba por la puerta y corría hasta su auto para después irse a casa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y Bella sintió chispas salir de sus ojos, sintió una fuerte mezcla de enojo y al mismo tiempo necesidad de él.

En ese momento el profesor entró al salón y todos se fueron a su lugar, Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un papel le golpeó la cabeza, varios de sus compañeros rieron y ella se aseguró que nadie la veía cuando abrió el papel con cuidado, en él había una letra pequeña y estética con sólo siete palabras que decían:

"_Deja tú ventana abierta también está noche_".

* * *

**N/A: **Woow en serio que es extraño estar aquí nuevamente :')

Chicas, mil y un disculpas por desaparecer así, me han escrito bastante sobre si continuaré con mis historias inconclusas, la respuesta es sí, terminaré de escribir Contrato Sexual, Afortunadamente secuestrada y The real Vampire. Sólo he tenido muchísimas complicaciones por la universidad además de que la inspiración hace tiempo me ha abandonado. Es muy triste pero así es como me siento. pero les juro que he intentado continuar las historias pero nada, sobre todo con el final de Contrato Sexual, he escrito al menos tres finales distintos pero al final ninguno termina de gustarme y se quedan inconclusos. Espero puedan entenderme y me tengan paciencia para cuando los termine aún haya gente interesada en leerlos.

Por otro lado que les ha parecido este, no tan pequeño, one-shot?. No se muy bien como fue, pero la inspiración llegó y no pude dejar de escribir hasta verlo terminado, espero disfrutaran de el y puedan dejarme un pequeño Review con su opinión y con cualquier comentario o sugerencia de mis otras historias :D

Besos Frios.

-AliCe Ahtziry


End file.
